Someday Memories
by quiet tears x
Summary: Jack and Riddick meet again....
1. Jack's New Life

Okay this is my first attempt at a Pitch Black fanfic. I hope you all like it and I hope you are all aware that I own none of the characters unless I create one off the top of my head. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy!!  
  
  
Smiling to herself, Jack finished screwing the final bolt into the plate that held in the pieces she was working on. She stood, dusted herself off and pushed a few escaped blond strands behind her ears. She hopped down from the platform and tossed the screw driver into the toolbox lying behind one of the tires of her ship. Sighing, she packed up all her loose equipment and began to haul it all back into the maintenance closet aboard her ship. She picked up the radio remote and hit play. Hard rock tunes slowly began to fill the cabin. Pulling off her oil-stained tee shirt, she headed for her newly installed hot water shower stall.   
  
She turned the dial to the hottest temperature she could stand, stripped off the rest of her clothing and slid in, closing the glass door behind her. Filling her hand up with shampoo, Jack's thoughts drifted from her ship to her family, and from her family to the episode from her childhood. Then again at the age of 22, she wasn't very far away from her childhood. The crash on the HG had happened over 10 years prior but there wasn't a day that passed that it wasn't on her mind at least once. She would think about Carolyn, Johns, and all the other people who had died, wondering if they had been alive today, if they would all still be in contact.   
  
She rinsed the shampoo and began to condition. Her thoughts drifted to the one person whom she had kept in contact with since that trip. Imam, her trusted friend and dear father figure. She'd lived with Imam until she was old enough to get a place of her own. She made a pretty good living, had received a full scholarship to the technical school of her choice. She had specialized in Computer Engineering. Fiddling around with her ship was just a side hobby which she happened to be very good at. Jack was good at everything, or so everyone thought. She figured she was just good at a few things. It never occurred to her for it to be anything more than that.  
  
Washing all the conditioner out of her hair, she switched off the steamy stream of water and reached for a towel. She pushed the glass door aside and wrapped herself up into the towel. She sat for a moment on the toilet seat, draped in only the towel and began to think about someone from her past. The name had of course crossed her mind more than once. Maybe even more than once a day. Richard B. Riddick. A name feared by so many but it was something special to her.   
  
The day he had dropped her and Imam off on Euro-Futura, the newest and closest inhabited planet, she was in the grips of despair wanting nothing more than to just go with him. She knew that it wasn't possible and she also knew that he wouldn't allow it. The tears had been streaming down her face as she had begged him not to leave her there. Imam had tried to restrain her, but it was to no avail. She was strong for a 12 year old and there was no stopping her. How she had felt her heart tearing the day Riddick had turned and dropped her hand. She felt it deep down that he was just as distraught as she, although he would have just as quickly lost a limb for showing it. He had left her with Imam, never promising he'd be back to see her again. That day she promised herself she would find him. She harbored no bad feelings for him because even at the young age of 12 she knew how much trouble he was in. There was no way he could have stayed behind with them, without some Merc banging down their door and taking him away for good.   
  
Standing from her seat, she hugged the towel closer and exited the bathroom. She headed for her bedroom suite that she had had custom made to fit her standards of a comfortable living. "Lights", she murmured and the lights switched on. She shivered as a cold draft caught her at the base of her throat. She sauntered over to her closet and picked out something comfortable to spend the day in. She threw on the pair of tight, flared jeans and the black hoodie that she'd laid down on her bed.   
  
About twenty minutes later, she emerged from her ship, hair blow-dried and fully dressed. She quickened her pace down the docking platform and swiped her keycard through the personnel exit. This, being her first day off in about two weeks, was going to be a day full of nothing. The only reason she'd left her ship was to head out into the commons and pick up a few things she thought she might need to accommodate herself for the night.  
  
Unlike other personnel running the planet, Jack slept on her ship instead of a cabin they provided when you were informed you received the job. The crew quarters were located in a giant sterile white building that had looked too much like a hospital for Jack's taste. The planet accommodated roughly 10 million civilians and 3,000 crew. After earth had stopped rotating and utterly imploded, most of the earthlings fled to another planet to spend the rest of their lives. Others, like most of Jack's friends, had come to Nessos to start anew. The man-made planet was set to seem like the people living there were back on the planet that they had been forced to leave. Sunrise and sunset were artificial but the creators of the planet felt it would be easier on those who lived there to feel like they were at home. Residing just a few trillion miles, but still in sight, of the North Star, residents still felt the familiar hope of asking a wish from the star they'd seen from their own bedroom windows each night.  
  
Jack had been temporarily stationed there to revamp a glitch in the computer system. She hated it. She always felt like she was an animal caged in from the real world. Imam hadn't been happy to send her off so miserable, but he knew it was for the best. The job was only supposed to keep her there for a month or two at the most but it had been 3 months since her scheduled date of departure. She had taken a year off from school to travel and see galaxies that she hadn't even known existed. Imam wasn't happy about that either but he figured she was old enough to decide what was right for her. She had been sent to Nessos because her Computer Specialist professor, Michael Ganglin, had mentioned to a Nessos teckie that she was the best in the entire sector. Low and behold, her phone rang one day promising the amount of time and money that she would need to accept the job. Just another stop on my way to new places, she figured. Now she thought about how wrong she'd been.  
  
Jack crossed the artificial streets and made her way to the General Store. She stocked her cart full of booze, soda, and enough snack food to hole her over until she left. Which was a date that was unknown to all. She paid the clerk the credits he needed and left the store toating the bags in each hand. She headed back to the docking area at a faster pace than she had left with. In her pocket, her hand held computer was beeping, indicating that there was a message for her. Fumbling with the bags she managed to make her way back into her ship, Eustella. 


	2. A Memory of a Stranger

She placed the bags onto her kitchen counter and began emptying them into their desired cabinet spaces. Once finished, Jack moved herself back into her bedroom. All the while she had completely forgotten to check the message on her computer. She had intended to grab a movie but the mirror along the way had caught her eye and once again she found herself drifting back to the time she was twelve. Back then she had shaved her head to be like the man she had idolized and adored. Her very action was an attempt to be a spitting image of Richard B. Riddick. Even at 12 she could feel the way her body responded to him. It was unusual, yes, but she'd known how he made her feel. She thought about what would have happened if she had mentioned to Riddick that she had it for him. She'd had it bad. Riddick was 13 years older than her then and there was no doubt in her now mature mind that he would have taken no interest in it. A compliment, sure, but he would have went right back on with his ways. Not your everyday twelve year old falls for a mass murderer, and for that she knew it was something special.   
  
She pictured his shaven head and glowing mercury eyes and felt that familiar tingle in her. She'd never had a boyfriend before. Not because she was never asked out, because she was. An awful lot. Imam had to fight the boys off the front door. It was mainly because no one ever measured up to Riddick. No one ever made her feel the way that he had. Looking at herself in the mirror, she stared and contemplated how much she had really changed in the 10 years since the accident. She had long blond hair now which she had personally streaked blue once she had reached her goal of having hair that cascaded to her lower back. Her eyes were still the same. A bright questioning cerulean blue that could capture anyone's stare and hold it for just long enough. Her lips were now fuller as was her chest. Imam had told her one day, around her 17th birthday, that she had blossomed into a painstakingly beautiful woman. She had curves in all the right places and made all the guys drool. The ones she turned down just figured she was a lesbian or too full of heself. Quite the opposite actually. She just didn't see herself as being that attractive.   
  
Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she went into her closet of DVDs and c.d.s and reached in for a movie. The first thing that her hand came to was Dirty Dancing. A classic, she thought. She tossed the movie onto her bed and headed into the kitchen for some snacks. She popped the movie in and enjoyed the first half, having fallen asleep for the rest.   
  
***  
  
Imam had just woken up. He had had a rough night of tossing and turning, his premonition that something was going to happen was only getting stronger. He rose, and dressed in his traditional robes and ambled over to his computer. Apparently, Jack had not recieved his message. He sucked in his breath and sat down to type her a new one.  
  
Jackie dearest,  
  
I miss you more everyday that passes. I wish to know how you are and what you have been doing, seeing as we have not been in contact for some time now. Is the job completed yet? Have you met any nice young Nessosian men? I would very much like to get a response from you. Please write back, child.  
With much affection,  
Imam.  
  
He pressed send and stood from his desk. He walked downstairs and flipped on the t.v. He wasn't much of an avid t.v. watcher, but he did enjoy an occasional glimpse of the news once and a while. He opened the fridge and pulled out two eggs, some bacon, and some jelly. He put some bread into the toaster and began to scramble his eggs just the way Jackie loved them. Hearing something on the television that peaked his interest, he turned and raised the volume.  
  
"...has been reported today that last night there was a breach into a maximum security prison. The 'Slam' as it is referred to on the street has been shut down, and press comunication has been severed. The only information that we have recieved at this hour is that there were four escapees. The names of the criminals have as yet, not been released. We are being told by an insider, that one of the men was convicted of murder, assualt, battery, reckless endangerment, forgery, and fraud. Knowing this information is helpful indeed but we will work on getting the names and description of each man and we will report it as soon as...."  
  
Imam tugged at his collar. He was no longer listening to the drone of the program and he did nothing about the eggs in the pan behind him that were slowly burning. Had Mr. Riddick been shoved back into the slam? Had he escaped? Imam thought all these years that Riddick had been a free man, dead to all but still alive and breathing on his own. He thought Mr. Riddick an exceptionally smart man who could elude capture at all costs. Suddenly, everything floating in his subconcious clicked and he dashed up the stairs to write a new urgent message to Jackie.   
  
*** 


	3. Unknown Neighbors

On to chapter 3 already! Weee! This is going so much better than I had imagined!  
  
Jack sat there reliving that day over and over again as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them ever so tightly. She was elated and at the same time, a bit frightened that Riddick was loose. She wondered where we would run to. Who would he be able to trust? She didn't believe there were many if any at all. Shivering at the thought of him being completely alone, she hopped off her bed and into the shower.   
  
During the middle of her shower, the phone rang. It was her temporary Nessos boss, Herb Brubaker.   
  
"Jacqueline?", he asked. Herb never used her nickname, or anyones for that matter. That had always annoyed Jack but she dealt with it.  
  
"Yes, Herb?"  
  
"I was calling to inform you that you do not have to report here anymore. The job has been finished and you are free to leave whenever you choose. Your final paycheck has been deposited into your account and the company has added a few bonus credits to make up for the extra time we have kpet you here", he said.  
  
"Really? Oh, Herb that's great. Tell everyone thanks for me and that I will keep in touch."  
  
"I shall, Jacqueline. It has been a pleasure. Any time you are willing to settle down, remember there will always be a place for you here", he added with a lighter tone.   
  
"Thanks Herb. Good-bye", she told him and hung up the phone.   
  
She stumbled back into the shower and finished washing herself off, gleeful to be done with Nessos.  
  
***  
  
He had managed to dump the clothes and find new ones. Provided he had to either kill someone or steal them, he chose the latter. It would serve him best if he kept off radar. The escape had been unexpected, but he welcomed it all the same. He was doing time for something he didn't even commit and the government knew that, so he figured there would be a slight delay in tracking him down. They were biding their time, waiting for him to commit some intolerable act so they could send him back.  
  
He was holding up on a cargo ship, unseen to the naked eye. Once the ship landed he had no idea where to go but he knew where to start. He figured he'd get himself a ship and then get himself the hell outta there. The cargo pants he'd taken had suited him just fine and so did the thermal blck shirt he'd gotten. He felt like he was back tom his old self again. Pulling the sunglasses from his pocket, he slipped them on and sat to bide his time.  
  
Once the ship had landed, he learned that he was on Nessos, some fake planet. He slipped unseen down the docks and kept his eyes open for police. He spotted a ship with no attendants and no one nearby. He climbed the platform and hacked into the security code system. He was in the ship faster than the blink of a shined eye.  
  
***  
  
Jack was on her way back from the store with her head down and thoughts occupying her mind. She did not notice the man who had slipped into the ship across from hers nor did the mercury eyes see her. She climbed into her ship and decided she needed to make something to eat. She had not eaten since the night before with all the excitement. She had written Imam back asking for any details that he could find out for her. She never told him that she still had a desire to find him. So cooking up a meal for one, she sat down and waited for the time to pass.  
  
Across the way, Riddick decided he needed a shower and a shave. He rubbed his thick, bruised hands over his skull and walked around the ship. Once he had his bearings down, he walked into the bathroom, shed his new clothing, and turned the dial to the hottest level. He stood watching the steam fill the room and let the simple things he now found joy in, consume him. A small smirk crossed his lips and he stepped into the shower. The water scalded him at first but he quickly got used to it. He leaned against the shower wall and just let the water mist over him and run down his chiseled body, to the drain.   
  
He thought about who he could contact, or even if he wanted to contact anyone. Imam suddenly popped into his mind and Riddick entertained the thought of the old Holy man for a moment. He remembered leaving him and Jack behind on Euro-Futura what was it....10 years ago now? Hw wondered if the gray was finally creeping into the Holy man's beard. Hell, for that matter he wondered if he was still Holy.   
  
Then there was Jack. She had been young back then. Now she must be in her twenties. Riddick tried to imagine the girl older, but all he could picture was the image of a girl with a shaved head and makeshift goggles on. Now there was a memory. Back when the ship had crashed on T2. That girl had looked up to him. He found it ammusing. Although attempting to forbid himself to do so, he began to care about the girl. He had no idea why she would look up to him, being the convict that he was. Well...is...   
  
After finishing washing himself, Riddick turned off the shower and stepped out. He towel-dried himself and began to make the trek back to the master sleeping quarters. It was late by the time he finally got done shaving. It had taken him awhile to find something with which he could do the job. He tossed back on his boxers and thermal shirt. Leaving the pants on the floor, he crawled into the bed for a night of well deserved rest. 


	4. Indecision

Jack had made it an early night. She had dreams of Riddick chasing her, dreams of Riddick calling her name, and dreams of Riddick just being Riddick. She woke up early, pushing her red satin sheets down she stretched, emitting a large yawn. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and thought about how she wanted to spend her day waiting for Imam to message her back. Deciding to work on her ship, she threw on a pair of skin tight L.E.I's, her work pants, and a tight white beater. She figured if she was going to be getting messy, she might as well look good doing it. She left her blond hair down since it was seemingly poker straight that morning and she exited the ship.   
  
She hoped down from the platform with her toolbox in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Soon, she decided, I'm going to have to paint this son of a bitch. Finding where she had left off before, she dug out a screw driver and set to work.  
  
Richard B. Riddick was just waking, and heard the faint sounds of clanking metal. He sauntered over to the bathroom to take a piss. Christ, he thought, I haven't slept that well in a fuckin' long time. He decided to look through the dresser drawers of the person's ship he'd stolen. Luckily, it was a man so there were a few things that were of use to him. Mainly, beaters. He picked up a black one and threw it on. Finding his cargo pants discarded on the floor he tossed them on as well. On his way to the flight deck, he grabbed his sunglasses. Can't forget those, he thought to himself.  
  
Jack was facing the ship and beding down to decide what tools she wanted. Riddick sat down in the Captain's chair and spotted the cute little thing across the way. He watched the nice shape of her buttocks move in the tight pants she was wearing. He sucked in his lower lip, thinking how much he was missing the company of a good woman. Before he went and introduced himself, he began to play with the controls. He hacked into the mainframe and changed most of the passwords and access codes to something more his style. He also went and renamed the ship. He decided on something different; Lithius. Having that out of the way, he decided it was time to meet the neighbor.  
  
***  
  
Jack found the socket wrench she had been searching for, and stood up.   
  
"Hello", came a simple, deep voice from behind her. She stood at attention. That voice. She had heard it before somewhere. That deep, seductive voice... Where had she heard it? She pressed her hands to her thighs and turned around slowly. Her breath caught in her throat, and luckily she did not gasp. If this man standing in front of her was who she thought he was she was surely in for a weird day.  
  
She stepped forward on the metal platform towards the giant man who stood with an outstretched hand. She took it gently afraid that he knew who she was. At first she thought that was a good thing, but she began to believe that he had forgotten who she was with every second that ticked by.   
  
Riddick was starting to get annoyed that she was staring at him so intently. He was also getting intrigued. She might be fun to play with, he thought to himself.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My manners have up and left me high and dry", she said trying to make up for her silence. She could swear on her grave that it was him but it had been 10 years and people change right?  
  
"It's alright. My name is John. John Harding", he said knowing she had no clue who the fuck he was.  
  
"Audrey Phillips[1]", she said hoping he had never heard her real name.   
  
"Well Audrey Phillips, I do believe we are now neighbors."  
  
She smiled,"Is that so?" In an attempt to see if she could get a reaction out of him, she tossed her hair back and shifted her left foot out to make her stance wider. He titled his head a bit, and a few lewd thoughts flashed before his eyes.  
  
"Well, I was just about to break for lunch if you would like to join me", she proposed. Riddick thought to himself, This definitely isn't my style. This girl seems different, though. Its her eyes. Even though he oculdn't see very many colors, mainly florescent ones for heat and shaded colors normally, he could sense the shine coming from them. He took her proposal in, and thought about it for a few moments. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was hungry, there was no denying that.   
  
"Yeah, alright",he said giving in to his stomache and not his brain.  
  
"Great", she said and led him inside.  
  
  
[1] I want to credit Shazzablue for her name because I'm still not sure whther Phillips is her last name or not, but I want to tell you that if it isn't I didn't come up with it. Shazza did. Go read her story. It's worth it. 


	5. She Slips

Riddick sat down at the small kitchen counter and rested his large arms on the cool surface. He kept the sunglasses on despite the lack of lighting. He felt quite out of place in such a clean and put together space but he figured he'd get used to it.   
  
Jack reached into the fridge and pulled out two steaks, some potatoes, sald fixings, and a few cans of beer. She placed it all on the counter next to the stove. She seasoned the steak and stuck it in the new-wave oven. It claimed it could cook a steak in about 15 minutes. That's a good thing, she thought. She tossed the potatoes into the microwave and hit 'bake'. SHe threw together two salads all the while feeling Riddick's eyes on her back. Well, she hoped they were his. She grabbed the beer and tossed him one. He caught it and quickly popped it open, taking a giant swig.   
  
She sat across from him and glanced at him occasionally. The smells of the food began to waft through the air and Riddick could feel his stomache grumble. He hadn't eaten a good home-cooked meal in..... actually he couldn't remember the last time. He took in her face slowly, contemplating her. She was truly a beautiful sight to him. Her shiny eyes and light colored hair appealed to him. While Riddick was staring her down, Jack was thinking back to when the ship crashed....  
  
***  
  
"GET OUT!", Fry screamed at her. She began to climb the stairs to the main deck when she had heard Riddick turn back to Fry and whisper,  
  
"Cute kid."   
  
How her mind had soared. She had followed Fry down to see Riddick. Unable to resist seeing his eyes, she had stepped out of the darkness. He told her where she could get eyes like his, Anything, she told herself, I'll do anything to have eyes like that. Climbing back up to the main deck she passed Shazza.   
  
Shazza turned noticing the smile on the boy's face,"Why in the bloody hell are you smiling?"  
  
"No reason", she answered quickly and ran outside thinking to herself, He likes me; I knew he would.   
  
***  
  
Jack closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes and looked at the man standing before her. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him. No other man could resemble him as much as this one. No other man could make her feel like this one. She felt the familiar tingles and sucked in her bottom lip. Riddick cocked his head and took in the sight of the girl. She was obviously thinking dirty thoughts. He bit his lip when he was as well. She looked so innocent to him. He wanted her in every way possible at that moment on that counter.  
  
He decided to speak up,"So Audrey, why are you on this planet?"  
  
"I was working on the computer systems. The head honcho assigned me when he heard of my large talent for computers. He wasn't told that it was for computer hacking and engineering but that was his loss", she said and smirked. The timer on the oven beeped and she stood to take the food out. She put the steaks and baked potatoes on her new dishes, laid them on the counter top along with the salads.   
  
Riddick was practically salivating as she laid the food onto the counter. She set him some untencils and sat down.  
  
"Dig in", she giggled and grabbed her fork. He didn't need her to innitiate it, he was already headfirst into his plate. They spoke little during the meal. The entire time, Jack wondered whether she should tell him who she was. She had decided to delay that as much as possible, wanting to see if something more could happen under her 'alias'.   
  
Finishing off his plate, Riddick chased it down with the rest of his beer and stood. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled her to her feet. She stood, with surprise and stared into his shielded eyes.  
  
"That was the best thing I've eaten in quite some time", he remarked. He was impressed. She only smiled in return and took his hands into her own. Jack guided him into her bedroom quarters. He was not surprised seeing as he was planning on doing that anyway.   
  
"Lights 15", she whispered and turned to face him. She pulled her beater off and then began to move for his. She really wants it, Riddick thought to himself. She successfully pulled off his shirt and pulled him on top of her in the bed. She began to nip and kiss at his neck, licking every inch of it. He was starting to get really turned on by this and he went for her belt. He unlached the studded strap and pulled it out. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down.   
  
Riddick stood, staring down at the gorgeous creature before him. She was clad in only her bra and panties. He made a note that her panties had cherries on them. He let a low grumble escape his lips, that resembled a Riddick sort of laugh. She stared up at the man, willing to let him do as he pleased to her. She began to arch her back and moan, waiting for him to continue. That pleased Riddick in an odd sort of way.  
  
He pulled his cargo pants off and tossed them to the floor. Sliding back on top of her in one graceful movement, Riddick began to kiss Jack anywhere his lips would land. She tugged off her own bra and panties and slid his boxers down. Now both completely naked, he slid down her stomache tracing a line with his tongue. She moaned again as he reached his destination. She slid her knees slowly apart and Riddick marveled at the beauty of it all. He bent down and began to massage her insides with his tongue slowly at first, and then in a quick darting motion. She was seeing stars and stripes as he reached her nub. He began to stroke it and litely nip at it. She grasped the sheets and moaned.  
  
"Riddick, oh Riddick, don't stop, don't stop", she chanted and his head quickly shot up from between her thighs. 


	6. Revealed

you know what? If this seems out of character to you, I don't care because it's my story. Hehe. I'm sorry but I had to say that! Enjoy...  
  
  
"Who the fuck are you", he questioned in a dead tone.  
  
"Fuck", she said aloud, realizing she had used his real name. She slid back up the bed, closer to the headboard. Riddick slid down, off the bed towards his pants and reached for the shiv in his pocket. He crouched there awaiting her answer for curiosity's sake.   
  
"Well", she started,"I might as well be out with it."  
  
"Yes, you might as fuckin' well might be."  
  
"Riddick, do you remember what happened to you 10 years ago?"  
  
His eyes narrowed on her as he removed the glasses from his face. If she knew him, she knew his eyes. Jack gasped. She knew his eyes but she had not seen them for so long that the sight still struck her.  
  
"Yeah there was a fuckin' crash and I was stranded on some forsaken shit-hole of a planet."  
  
"Do you remember who you were stranded with?", she questioned, eyes blazing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess I was so easy to forget then."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?", he questioned quickly, his interest really peaked now.   
  
Jack shook her head and said softly,"I'm your biggest fan."  
  
Riddick thought for a moment and then it suddenly all clicked in his mind. "Jack...",he whispered.  
  
All the sudden the reminder of what he had almost done flashed in his mind and he stood from the bed. The cargo pants which he had discarded to the floor were up and on him in a flash. He stepped back and took her in. She did not look like her old self. It clicked in his mind the thing he had been thinking earlier. It's her eyes. The eyes never change, he thought sadly.   
  
Jack had thrown a teeshirt over her head and rose from the bed, before Riddick noticed. She stepped up to him and stared into his eyes. The eyes always drew her attention. She began to lift her arm, and she lightly touched his shoulder.   
  
"Jack", he repeated and drew away quickly. He didn't feel comfortable with the close contact so suddenly.   
  
"Riddick, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I wasn't sure if it was you. You gave a different name and --"  
  
He cut her off," and so did you!"  
  
"No," she sighed,"Audrey Phillips is my real name. Jacqueline is my middle name."  
  
He reached for his shirt and sunglasses and looked back at her.   
  
"Jack", he started,"I don't think, no wait, I know this was supposed to happen. I'm leaving now."  
  
"Riddick wait!", she cried after him.  
  
"What in the world could I possibly have to wait for?", he asked harshly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she responded,"Me, Riddick... Me."  
  
He looked intensely back at her. She had grown into a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. After her little hair cutting stunt, Riddick didn't think anything of her hair after that, but now it was so long and it smelled so good. He felt the familiar tenseness in his pants and looked down for a moment.   
  
"Did you care?", she asked him quietly.  
  
"Did I care what?"  
  
"When you left....did you care that you were leaving me behind?"  
  
"Jack, there was no way in the fucking universe I could have taken you with me and you know that. I did what I had to do because if things happened any other way...", he trailed off.  
  
"You were put away anyway Riddick, regardless if I was there or not. They got you. They got you and there was no way that I could have protected you."  
  
"Protected me from what? For what?",he posed, a bit surprised.  
  
"Look, you saved my life more than once. You kept my spirits high and you kept me alive. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't sit down and regret not having done anything for you. I regret you not being around. I know fucking well that you couldn't have stayed, but what if you had, Riddick? Would you still have been locked away? I could have protected you", she whispered, tears making sparkly pathways as they slid down her cheeks.   
  
He couldn't take the fact that she was in this much ache and that he had caused it. He kept his stance but gazed at her eyes. She was barely keeping composure following her outburst.   
  
"Jack.. There was nothing that I could do. You seemed to have had a good life with Imam. He would have provided more for you than I ever could. I am thankful that you told everyone who questioned about me that I was dead. You could have very well ended up with me in slam if you came along. I wanted you to have a good life. To grow up and be stong and smart. Yes, if you must know, you plagued my memories and I was not happy that I had to leave you but there was no other choice."  
  
She was practically drowning in her own tears by the time he finished, so he took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She gripped her waist as if he were a lifraft saving her from threat. He smelled her hair again, the scent of tangerines flooding his nose. This had all been so sudden for him. His trip to Nessos had been unexpected but this was even more unexpected.   
  
"Look, I have to go and finish things up on my ship."  
  
Her heart dropped a million miles. "Your leaving again?", she asked with a sudden fear gripping her stomache. 


	7. Riddick Remembers

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! I feel so special!! I was thinking about when the sequel comes out...I wonder if anything will be different...hmm...oh well!! Here's chapter 7!!!   
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere at the moment", he told her.  
  
She sighed, feeling a wave of relief wash over her. "Can I see you again soon?"  
  
"I need to think about things, but I don't suppose that would be that big of a problem."   
  
She hugged him tighter and finally forced herself to release him. That was definitely how she didn't plan their reunion, if there was one, to go.  
  
He stepped away slowly and made his way for the door. He looked back only once, to see if she was still real and actually there. She turned her head, eyes dry, and desperately searched for something to fix her gaze on. Riddick slipped out the exit and made his way back to his ship. He ran a thick hand over his head and reflected on what had just happened. 10 years had past without sight of Jack. Well not really 10 years, he thought.   
  
***  
  
Riddick departed his ship in the docking building and walked out onto the street. He was given a vague idea as to where he was heading. He was smart, actually brilliant, but sometimes computers got the best of him. He hadn't been able to find an exact street address and knew it would be smarter not to ask anyone so he relied on his instincts.   
  
Riddick stood about 25 feet away from the house and watched Imam enter with a very jubilant Jack. She had a little card in her hand and was waving it in the air. Riddick figured that it was her new license since she was about 16 or so. He watched as Jack grabbed Imam's arm and said something to him. Imam handed Jack the car keys and she dashed down the steps back to the vehicle.   
  
Imam watched her pull away, a worried smile plastered on his face. Riddick noticed how old Imam looked, even from the distance he was standing. Just in time to pull out of his thoughts, he jumped behind a bush as Jack passed by. He noticed that her hair had gotten slightly longer and she was beginning to seem taller.   
  
Imam was still on the porch watching Jack disappear down the street. Riddick emerged from the bushes and strutted over to Imam's house. It took a few seconds for Imam to realize that it was Riddick standing before him.  
  
"Mr. Riddick? Is that you?" A smile began to spread across his worn face.  
  
"Holy man", Riddick said with a big grin. Imam reached out to hug Riddick suddenly, but Riddick didn't pull away. The Holy man pulled Riddick into his home and ushered him into the kitchen. Riddick took in his surroundings with great interest. Imam had done well for himself and Jack.   
  
"I suppose you know you just missed Jack", Imam said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her pull out. I thought it would be best if she didn't see me. I didn't want to have to hurt her again by leaving. You won't tell her I stopped by will you?", Riddick questioned quickly.  
  
Imam understood and replied,"No, Mr. Riddick. I will speak of this to no one."  
  
"Holy man! Just call me Riddick already."  
  
"The day you stop calling me that is the day I call you by your name, Mr. Riddick."  
  
Riddick laughed. He decided it felt good to laugh. He hardly ever laughed before the crash but since Carolyn had done what she did, he laughed more often. There was hope for him.   
  
"How is your life Holy Man?"  
  
"Mr. Riddick, I have played the cards I have been dealt. To get money for Jack and myself, I have worked as a public speaker and I have served several churches. We aren't eating from gold china, but we are making do."  
  
"Jack...",Riddick said,"How is she doing?"  
  
"Jack is still Jack. She has the fire in her eyes as strong and as bright as before. There was a time after you left, however that she did not want to be herself. She had many sleepless nights and the nights she could rest, were full of night terrors. She got better however, and is regarded as one of the smartest students on this side of Euro-Futura. She is brilliant and she is beautiful. She will be something great one day", he declared with a smile.   
  
"I...I..I want to apologize for leaving her with you."   
  
"Mr. Riddick, she is my cross to bear but there is not one day that goes by that I am not glad that she is with me", Imam replied thoughtfully and sincerely.   
  
Riddick smiled back and they spoke more on their lives and Imam asked how Riddick's life was going with a concerned look. Riddick explained how he was in no trouble at the moment and that things were okay for him. He was stopping by the planet for a refuel and then he would head out again. It had been about twenty minutes before Riddick voiced that he better leave.  
  
"She'll be back any minute",Imam said to him.  
  
"Yeah that's why I'm leaving", Riddick replied.  
  
"It has done me well to see you", Imam whispered softly.  
  
"Me too, Holy man. I will see you in the future." Riddick shook Imam's hand one final time and took off out the door. He was headed straight back for his ship. At the docking door, he had the feeling he was being watched and picked up his pace. Once given clearence to the building, Riddick boarded his ship and watched, discreetly, from a window aboard his ship. He saw Jack rush in and look around frantically. He sighed and left the window, not wanting to see her anymore, feeling a slight tear in his heart.  
  
*** 


	8. On Good Terms

            Jack went into her bedroom after Riddick left her. She was void of any tears and all she had left in her mind was regret, guilt, and longing. She felt regret for behaving, in her mind, so stupidly after she told him who she was. Jack had decided to wait to tell him who she was but her mistake in slipping his name had given up her idea right then and there. She had been so stunned at her own words and his reaction to come up with any other escape. 

            She sat on the bed, cursing herself even more. If there had been any hope of them having any type of relationship it was surely shot to hell now, she thought. Jack stood up suddenly. She was determined not to let anything come between her having the chance to say the things she needed to say to Riddick.  She put on a pair of black jeans and one oh her tight black tee shirts and headed for his ship.

            ***

            Riddick was messing around in the main cabin when he heard someone enter his ship. The sound was faint but his senses were heightened. He pushed down his goggles and started for where he heard the sound coming from. Before he could exit, Jack appeared in his doorway. She was no longer crying and seemed to have complete control of herself. Riddick tried to pick a scent up on her but all he got in return was her faint smell of roses. 

            "Riddick. I know you don't want me to be here but I have to be here. I need to talk to you. I can see that you are leaving soon so I need to speak with you before then", she said anxiously.

            "Jack",he sighed giving up,"If you feel like we have to talk then get down to it."

            "Well first I want to get it off my chest that even though I knew who you were, sort of, I still feel an overwhelming attraction to you. You probably hear that alot but I hope since it's coming from me that you'll take it more to heart. I haven't seen you in ten years. I want to know how your life has been. I want to know what you did when you.... dropped us off. Did you ever meet any one special? Riddick, I care and that's why I want to know."

            Riddick stared at her for a moment. She felt for him. As much as he wasn't about to say it aloud, she was right. A lot of other women told him that they felt for him. Jack was the only one who struck him where it counted, the heart. He felt the growing thickness of silence that was filling the room. 

            "Jack, I don't think you want to hear anything I have to say. It's all a bunch of bullshit. My life is nothing like yours. You have the chance to be something. I will always be the fugitive that's number 1 on every Merc's lists. I don't want to weigh you down with any of it."

            "Lights, 25. Riddick please listen to me when I say this. I care. Nothing you have to say will burden me. I know you are leaving soon and if I can, I promise not to keep you from that. Let's just relive old times."

            "Okay", Riddick responded slowly.

            They sat in his cabin and spoke of their lives. Riddick told her about how he had been running scott free until he was spotted by an off-duty Merc. He had tried his best to resist capture but it was to no avail. Then someone busted open slam and he escaped. Jack told him all about her schooling and how she was stationed on that planet to fix the systems. At this Riddick's ears perked up but he said nothing. Things began to get quiet when Jack looked at her watch.

            "Shit", she said. 

            "What is it?", Riddick quickly asked looking around.

            "No, it's the time. I told a friend a week or two ago that I could help them out tonight at their club. The performer scheduled for tonight was accidentally put through the airlock on his own ship while traveling here."

            "What are you supposed to do?", he asked with a sly grin, looking her over.

            She laughed and retorted,"Sing. Nothing dirty."

            Riddick cocked his head and looked at her. He'd have never guessed she was a singer from the looks of her. Well then again, she was something nice to look at while she was on stage so maybe she had the presence. 

            "Would you like to come?"

            "I would", Riddick responded. He also thought it might be a place to get a good drink.

            "Okay, well, put yourself together and I'll be back in about a half hour", she said with the hint of excitement beginning to show through her eyes.

            "Okay", he said gruffly.

            Jack hurried back to her ship, a plan forming in her mind. She hopped into the shower quickly and did the best she could from going every which way at once. She quickly went into her closet looking for the dress she'd saved to use on the night where all her dreams came true. Tonight might not be that night but it might come pretty damn close, she thought.

            The dress reached to the floor. It was black, and had a slit that reached up to her thigh. The sweetheart neckline complimented her to the fullest degree and the very small shoulder straps showed off the tan she had been working on. Jack dried her hair and left it down straight. She applied some gloss to her lips and some light glitter to her eyes. Before leaving to get Riddick, she put on strappy black sandals and grabbed her small black handbag. 

            ***

            Riddick had gotten a shower as well. He put on a pair of black trousers that he scrounged up from the ship. Finding no shirt that could fit his size, he resorted to the black thermal shirt that was still from what he could tell, clean. He promised himself he would get some new clothing the minute he could get his hands on some money. He picked up his sunglasses and waited for Jack to appear out of her ship.

            After about 10 minutes of Riddick finishing on himself, he saw Jack coming out of her ship. The stairs on the port side slowly descended and he saw one long leg come out first. He gasped quickly and left his own ship to get a better view. 

            Jack was using the stairs this time, not wanting to fall on her face leaving from the docking exit in the back. She stuck one leg out followed by another. Clearing the door, the rest of her followed. She looked down to see Riddick standing at the bottom an impressed look covering his face. He outstretched an arm and she took hold to it. He helped her down the stairs slowly and she was grateful. 

            "Your lucky we just don't get down to it right here, right now,"he said jokingly.

            "If you're lucky",she began,"the night's events will end in your favor." He let out a low grumbling laugh and they started out for the club.


	9. Jack's Special Night

You GUYS! My face got all red from the amount of reviews I got!! Thank you so much!!! And just for being the cool cool people you are, here's chapter 9 loaded with everything I think you will like!

            They reached the club just in time for Jack to get ready to go on. Her friend Luke, who had invited her to sing, was there and he told her to just sing whatever she wanted. About 5 minutes before she was scheduled to go on, she began to shake all over with nervousness. This could be her chance to make him understand.

            Riddick sat at a table close to the stage and ordered a drink. He was quite interested in hearing Jack. His girl, all grown up and singing at a club...'What the hell??!', he thought silently. His girl? Things have changed for sure on that one, he thought. The lights were beginning to dim so he turned his attention to the stage. Beforehand, he decided he wanted to see Jack the way he would naturally, so he took his sunglasses off and let the neon colors adjust themselves.

            Jack parted the curtains and the audience clapped in anticipation. The curtains swung away to reveal a small band. The music began and Jack stepped up to the microphone. The song she was about to sing was her idea and she decided that it fit her feelings the best. She closed her eyes and pictured his face as her cue to sing began.

_Last time I talked to you_

_You were lonely and out of place_

_You were looking down on me_

_Lost out in space_

_We laid underneath the stars_

_Strung out and feeling brave_

_I watched the red orange glow_

_I watched you float away_

_Down here in the atmosphere_

_Garbage and city lights_

_You've gone to save your tired soul_

_You've gone to save our lives_

_I turned on the radio_

_To find you on satellite_

_I'm waiting for the sky to fall_

_I'm waiting for a sign_

_And all we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_Hope you remember me_

_When you're home sick and need a change_

_I miss your silver eyes_

_I miss the way you taste_

_I know you'll come back some day_

_On a bed of nails I wait_

_I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away_

_And all we are_

_Is all so far_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_The star that I can see_

_I know your out there, ohhh_

_Your falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_Your falling back to me_

_The star that I can see yeah_

_I know your out there, somewhere out there_

_Your falling out of reach_

_Defying gravity yeah_

_I know you're out there, somewhere out there_

_You're falling back to me_

_I know, I know_

_You're falling out of reach ohhhhhh_

_I know..._

            The song ended and a thunderous clapping filled the air. Jack's cheeks turned bright red. Riddick was in shock. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. His eyes were clouded over. The words of the song had filled his mind. She couldn't have chosen a better one. He decided right then and there how his night was going to end.

            Jack stepped backstage, the applause still filling her soul. It hadn't been the first time she sang in public, more like the third or fourth, but every time she was finished she had the fear that everything had been disastrous. The applause always put her up in a place that elation couldn't even equal to it. She quickly headed for the dressing room area to sit down and calm her rapid heartbeat. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she reached the door. Slowly turning the knob to enter, she flicked on the lights. Not realizing it at first, she picked up her head and stared at the man in front of her. He had a big grin on his face and sunglasses shading his eyes. 

            "Hey", he said to her.

            "Hey yourself", she teased. 

            "C'mere", he whispered and moved forward to take her at the waist. He noticed the strong scent of arousal filling the air and felt blood rushing to all the right parts. She was so soft. He reached for the light switch and dimmed it just enough for him to remove his glasses. He stared into her eyes and felt her soul. He knew what she wanted. She wanted nothing more than to be a part of him. He opted to let her in, if not for forever, then for the moment.  

            She slowly removed her own dress and pulled his shirt off. Hot kisses rained down her face and neck. He kissed at her breasts as she removed her bra. She let out a soft cry of delight and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He slid off his pants and reached for her underwear. She helped him by removing them and reached down for his boxers. He slid them down his chiseled legs and moved her forward to the chaise in the corner. She lay down and let him slide on top of her. She closed her eyes and let him take her to a passion she'd never felt before. He was gentle and he made he last, which was something she'd never felt before. She gripped onto his back as he entered her and exploded. She let out a cry of delight and as they both waited for their bodies to calm, and they laid in each other's arms basking in the glow they gave off.

            About an hour later, Jack and Riddick dressed themselves and headed home, silent, but hand in hand.

**Song credits to Our Lady Peace – "Somewhere Out There". I changed purple hair to silver eyes. Couldn't resist. Hehe.


	10. Riddick Dreams

            Riddick and Jack had decided to spend the night together in Jack's cabin. The y lay down together, his arm around her waist, snuggling her tightly. The feeling for her was warmth, safety. Riddick was feeling. The very thought was new for him. Emotions and feelings weren't exactly common for him. He had become who he was by being indifferent. Jack had entered his life like a lighthouse, guiding him to safety. He wanted to feel more for her. He wasn't quite sure if what he felt was love, but he decided it must be pretty damn near. 

            Jack lay awake, her mind to active to fall asleep. Just that morning, she had been fixing her ship with no knowledge that Riddick would ever again enter her life. The very thought of him was still full of mystery. But he had shown up, right there. At first she thought it was surely her mind playing tricks on her but now, as she gripped him tight, she knew it was real. A flutter filled her stomach for a short moment. It was followed quickly by an ache after she realized that Riddick was leaving soon. Her eyes  misted over knowing that she was about to loose him again, possibly for good this time. She rolled over in the bed and stared at him. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The mercury of his eyes was shielded by the soft skin of his eyes lids. She felt the urge to lean over and kiss them, for him to know that she was there and she wasn't about to leave, but she knew that if she did, he'd probably wake up. And figuring this was one of his most peaceful nights, she let him sleep. At ease, she shut her eyes and waited for sleep to come and take her away. 

            ***_Riddick's Dream_***

            The light from the three suns fell upon them all, bathing them in a yellow and blue glow. Riddick stood with his back pressed to the torn hull of the space ship. He could hear them all talking on the other side but he had just escaped his restraints, so he wasn't about to venture over there. His mind was a bit foggy and he didn't know quite why. He heard Carolyn exit the ship so he turned his attention back to the group.

            "Three suns?", Jack questioned in disbelief.

            "Bloody Hell", a stunned Shazza commented.

            "So much for your nightfall", Riddick heard Zeke say with his throaty accent.

            "So much for my cocktail hour", the British man spoke up.

            "We take this as a good sign. A path, a direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water", the Holy man said and Riddick smiled. What a fucking lost cause religion was, in his opinion anyway.

            "Ever wonder why I'm an atheist?", Zeke said and caused Riddick to crack a grin. The man was on to something there.

            "Bit of a bad sign, "Johns started, pulling in Riddick's full attention, "That's Riddick's direction." Riddick was forced to suppress his growing anger. Johns knew him well. Prick.

            "I thought you found his restraints over there," her heard Carolyn say slowly. She wasn't the brightest person on the planet. 

            "Right, which means he went towards sunrise", Johns explained a bit impatiently. Riddick tuned their conversation out for a moment. Johns... He was going to kill that fucking prick one day. Who made him fucking King of the Universe? No one. Riddick decided it was up to him to put Johns in his place. That being solved he tuned back into the conversation.

            "Safety's on one shot if you spot him, okay?", the blue eyed devil questioned someone from the group. Riddick could slightly hear Zeke respond.

            "What happens if Mr. Riddick spots us first?", the British man questioned.

            "There will be no shots", Johns said flatly. Riddick would rip his limbs right then and there given the chance. Backing away from the ship, Riddick headed toward the blue sun, hoping to reach the group's destination before they did. He hid from sight using the dunes, and reached the bone yard before they did. He found an empty space, big enough for him to crawl into and lay, unnoticed. He heard the group approaching, with the Arabian boys screaming something he didn't understand, didn't care to understand either. 

            His mind was feeling groggier than before and his vision was starting to blur. He shut his eyes to try and regain complete control of his vision but when he opened them he found that he was no longer in the bone yard. He was in a circle of people, surrounded by darkness. He was moving closer to Jack. She had been whimpering and was now crying full force.

            "Don't you cry for johns, don't you dare", he said simply and walked ahead. His vision was getting progressively worse with each step. Again closing his eyes, he opened them to find that he was now face to face with the beasts that were trying to kill them all. He found his head following the animal's, trying to stay in it's blind spot. Almost completely blind, he missed step with the beast and it bit into the crook of his neck and he screamed so loud the darkness came again.

            ***

            Jack had been asleep for a little while when Riddick's loud scream woke her up. She turned over to him, completely scared out of her wits. He lay there wide-eyed and breathing heavily. His hands were tangled into the sheets. Jack slid closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Riddick jumped at the touch, but quickly realized it was Jack. 

            "Riddick", she whispered slowly, "Are you alright?"

            "Fine...I just had a nightmare. That was it."

            "C'mere", she said sadly, seeing how shaken up he was. Jack put her arms around him and held him close. Riddick smelled her hair; the scent of roses was faint. He gripped onto her, grateful that she was there and that she was offering herself to him. The nightmares came often, but this was the first time he felt safe after one. The others usually came while he was in slam and there was no one to comfort him there, except for the darkness he was so much a part of and so terrified of. 

            ***

            Jack and Riddick slept arm in arm the whole night through. Riddick slept peaceful with no more nightmares causing him to lash out. Jack slept a dreamless sleep, grateful for that. Jack woke up first and decided to let Riddick sleep, knowing he would wake up soon, but letting him enjoy his last few minutes. She sat up in bed and stretched, emitting a yawn that racked her body. She stood up and pulled her nightie over her head. Riddick, sensing movement, opened his eyes and gazed over at Jack. She was naked and softly glowing with the morning light coming through the thick plexi-glass window. He smiled to himself, imagining running his hands down her, making her feel as good as she made him feel. 

            Jack sensed him feeling her with his eyes. She did not turn for fear of ruining the moment. Reaching a hand behind her, she undid her ponytail and let her hair slide down her back. If he was going to watch she might as well give him a show. She let out a soft groan as she stretched again, shaking her head back and reaching her arms toward the ceiling. Riddick licked his lips knowing he couldn't very well take much more of it. Jack turned her head to view him over her shoulder. He stared back into her eyes. Riddick lie flat on his back and motioned for Jack to come to him. She step closer and stopped just before the bed. Using both her hands, she rubbed her chest and her waist, appearing to be pleasuring herself. Riddick couldn't stand it any longer as he felt himself growing hard. The sheet was rising up with him, so instead of her seeing that, he sat up and pulled her naked body to him. 

            Her breasts surrounded his shaved face and he breathed in her scent. His tongue caressed her, circling her nipples and moving up her chest and throat, to her mouth. He kissed her exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moved her hands around his back and grabbed his ass full force, pushing him in to her. Jack backed away for a second, long enough to peel away the sheet that was separating them. She climbed onto him, straddling him and used her hands to guide his extremely large and hard member into her. Before sliding him in, she gave him a few strokes, enough to make him yelp. He couldn't take it, he needed to have her. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them as they rocked in one fluid motion, always together, always on time. Sweat began to rub between the two, as the room was getting steamier by the second. Jack could feel him searching around in side of her, occasionally hitting her most sensitive spot, making her see stars. He exploded in her just as she reached her climax, digging her nails into his back. 

            "Jack!", he cried out.

            "Riddick", she whimpered. They both calmed from their orgasms, with his member still inside her. Neither of them had the heart to separate, because they knew they both felt the connection. 

            "Jack?"

            "Yes, Riddick?"

            "I...I love you", he said in his seductive voice, full of emotion.

            "I love you too, Riddick", she whispered into his ear, "I love you too."


	11. Shopping

            Imam dressed in his newest robe and headed downstairs. Deciding to have a light breakfast before his flight, he cooked up a few leftovers that were in the fridge. After he was done cleaning up, Imam grabbed his bag and went to the car. The ride to the port was uneventful; on occasion a few friends would spot him and wave. Imam reached the port just in time for his flight. The last few passengers were boarding and Imam stepped behind them. A guard checked his ticket, and ushered him onto the ship. Imam was making his way to Nessos to see Jack. He had a feeling she knew something about the whereabouts of Mr. Riddick. He put on all the required seatbelts and sat back for take-off.

            ***

            Jack and Riddick decided to spend the day together. Riddick's mind was troubled with the thought of his soon departure. Jack's mind was not as plagued, happy in her own little world that Riddick loved her and she loved him back. First off, they headed to the nearest strip mall to pick up parts for their respective ships. Jack had to pick up food and a few little luxuries she wanted to have for whenever she left Nessos. Riddick hit the nearest bank and delved into one of his many accounts. Taking out enough money, he joined Jack in loading up what he thought he would need for his ship. 

            After loading the bags into the car Jack was registered, they drove over to a local clothing store. Riddick grumbled the entire ride, while Jack was plastered with a big smile. Playing dress up with Riddick, she though, how interesting. Jack drove up to the new age 'Big and Tall'. Taking his hand, they entered the store and headed into the department that looked like it would suit Riddick the best. Jack approached a man who worked in the store asking him if he would help her fit her companion. The man took a look at Riddick, eyes widening when they reached his chest.

            "Come with me", he said politely and ushered them towards the fitting department. Jack sat in the designated girlfriend couch and watched the man size up Riddick. When the man's hand neared Riddick's inner thigh, she sucked in her lip feeling the familiar tingle and ache stirring in her. Riddick sensed her arousal and turned his head toward her. He mouthed the word 'Soon', and she smiled in return. Riddick returned his attention to the little man in front of him. Finishing up his measurements, he pushed his glasses back up his nose and spoke.

            "I'll be right back, sir. I am going to go get the things that I believe will compliment you the best." The little man scurried away. Riddick strode over to Jack and stood in front of her with his legs on either side of her knees. He did not move, and neither did she. They stared into each other's eyes through the protection of the sunglasses. He took her hand into his and kissed it. The corners of her mouth twinged upward in a sort of half smile. Before they could both realize it, the little man was back. He cleared his throat from behind Riddick and the both turned, Riddick dropping Jack's hand. 

            "I have brought a few items over," he said referring to the cart behind him", and I assume you would like to try them on before you purchase anything?"

            Riddick turned to Jack, and she nodded for him to say yes. "Alright", he said slowly.

            "Very well", the little man said, and ushered Riddick into a back dressing room with a black suit in hand.

            Riddick emerged not more than 10 minutes later, wearing black trousers with a crisp crease down the front, a black button up shit with a metallic silver tie, and a black jacket. Jack's mouth gaped slightly and her eyes widened at the sight. Riddick was fidgety as the man came around from behind him. 

            "Well sir, I do believe that the suit you are wearing compliments you very well", he said and looked to Jack for agreement.

            "Yes...", she said trailing off, trying extra careful to keep the drool in her mouth. She watched Riddick eye her and could only count the minutes until they returned to the ships. While Riddick was glancing at himself in the mirror, Jack ripped her eyes away from him and looked around the quaint surroundings. The wall had a calendar next to a large Victorian clock, but what caught Jack's eyes was the calendar. The date had not occurred to her but now seeing it on paper in front of her, it finally clicked.

            "February 13th", she mumbled, a smile playing on her lips. Riddick heard her say something but couldn't make out the words. She seemed to be talking to herself so he thought nothing of it. In Jack's mind, a plan had begun.

            ***

            A few hours later and a couple hundred credits poorer, Jack and Riddick left the store, both hands of each weighed down with bags. The little man, Giuseppe, had provided Riddick with enough clothes to last him a year or two. They piled into the car and headed for home. Jack kept silent most of the way back still trying to plan for the surprise she was hoping to give Riddick the following day. Riddick didn't speak much either. He sensed Jack was up to something but kept it to himself. Once home, they unloaded the bags in Jack's company car and deposited them into their separate ships. Jack went into her ship and waited for Riddick to appear with his pajamas.

            "Hey", he said when he came up behind her. She turned, a very sleepy look on her face. Riddick understood immediately that his fun would have to wait because Jack was exhausted. He, himself, was pretty tired as well. 

            "I'll be right back, babe", he whispered to her and headed to wash his face and put his pajamas on. A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, clad in black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else to find Jack in her own black silk nightgown, falling fast asleep under the covers. Riddick slid in next to her and ordered the lights off. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close, a smile toying with his lips. With his sunglasses off her could see perfectly well in the dark, and decided to tell Jack the next day that his shipment had come in. The color lenses for his eyes were in. 

            He felt his chest expanding with each no breath that Jack's spirit flowed into him. He whispered aloud, with a tear tracing his cheek:

            "You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be."

            ***

            The next morning came quickly for Jack, almost too quickly when she realized it had been Riddick's arms that were enfolding her. She let him sleep as she slid from the bed. She switched on the radio to some mellow love music. "I Grieve" by Peter Gabriel cam on when she was changing. She sat back down onto the bed and stared at the sleeping angel, her sleeping angel. His eyes began to flutter open, and she was glad she made sure the lights were dimmed for him. He opened his eyes fully and gazed at her, smiling back at him. Never in his life had he wished to wake up this way every day for the rest of his life. She waited for him to stretch and turn back to face her before she spoke.

            "Morning, love."

            "Morning, babe."

            "Did you get to sleep okay?"

            "With their arms around you, anyone could get to sleep in a heartbeat", he said and she smiled wider.

            "You are more than any one woman could ever ask for", she whispered and kissed him on the nose, causing him to grin. "What are your plans for the day, beautiful?", she asked him.

            "I have a few... errands I need to run, so I will most likely be out for the day. I think I might be returning sometime near 9 p.m.", he stated and waited for her to ask him what could possibly take so long. She didn't. Instead, she smiled.

            "Okay, well why don't you come over here after your done and I'll make dinner."

            "Sounds good", he said.

            "Great!", she squealed in delight. She left him to get dressed in a new outfit of baggy black cargo pants and a tight black shirt. But then again, what other kinds of clothes would you expect from Richard B. Riddick?

            ***

            Riddick grabbed the brown parcel from his ship and headed into town. The doctor, whom he knew for a long time and felt he could trust, had an office a little ways out of town. Riddick reached the office at 8:30 a.m. The doctor ushered him right in and got right down to business.

            "Are you sure you want to do this Rich?" the elder asked seriously.

            "Sam, this is the one thing I've wanted for a real long time", he replied sternly.

            "Alright Rich."

            "How long will the surgery take and how long will it take for me to be able to see again?"

            "The surgery will be about three hours. I will need you to stay in this building for about 8 hours after that and by then, it's color city for you, my boy!" Riddick was very satisfied with the timing; glad that once he could leave there was enough time for him to go to his ship and shower before heading to Jack's. 

            "Good", Riddick responded.

            "Let's get started", Doc Sam said and ushered Riddick into the operating room.


	12. Dinner Date

            Jack grabbed her handbag and exited her ship. She stood on the platform a moment, gathering her things and beginning to start off on her trip. She gazed back to her enormous ship and then over to Riddick's that was about half the size of hers. Jack's ship was roughly the 3/4 the size of a football field. Priding herself on having the biggest ship in the dock, with the best living quarters, Jack headed out to her vehicle. She threw her purse to the seat next to her and turned on the stereo. Looking around to see if she was free to pull out, Jack pumped up the volume and headed for the mall. 

            The first stop on her journey was to a craft/home decor place. Grabbing a cart from the stall, Jack headed inside toward the aisle that housed the candles. Alone in the aisle, she pondered on what candles to purchase. Her purse was full of more than enough credits to complete this shopping trip, but Jack wanted the night to be perfect. Finally giving up all restraints, she pushed at least 100 candles, tall short fat thin you name it, into her cart. She grabbed a couple boxes of matches and made her way to the checkout counter. The total came to about 60 credits or so, seeing as almost all the candles were buy 1 get 1 free. A bag boy had to help Jack get all her bags to her car. She tipped him and sat behind the wheel once again. The next place on her list of places to go, was the supermarket. 

            She grabbed another cart, and headed for the meat department. Looking over the selections of choice cut meats, Jack decided on two prime steaks. Next, she headed for the liquor aisle. Jack settled on a bottle of Asti Spumani and she shopped around for a few side dishes and baking materials. Jack's bill in the supermarket was slightly more than her previous. Once again in her car, she sat behind the wheel thinking of where to head for her final trip. Knowing just the place she started her car and drove off.

            ***

            Imam was in the last hour of his flight. He had settled in quite comfortably and couldn't complain with his flying choice. He mused about how Jack would respond finding him upon her doorstep, well, ship step. Imam patted his pocket, reassuring himself that the address to her docking station was still in there. Resting his head against the window, Imam glanced at the clock positioned on the wall. Only one hour to go, he thought. 

            ***

            Hours later, around 6:00 p.m., Jack arrived home. She had spent longer than expected at a spur of the moment stop on her way home. I had to find the perfect one, she reasoned with herself. After many trips, Jack had all her packages in her kitchen. She decided to do the bedroom first. Flinging open the door, Jack pushed 9 of the bags in with her. The first six had all the candles she bought. The last three were full of single stem roses. The florist had attempted to count them all but gave up after reaching somewhere near 250. She removed a cluster of thorn-free roses from the bag, and began to peel the pedals off. Towards the middle of the bag she was tired of being gentle and found being rough gave the same perfect effect, so she spread the petals on the floor surrounding the queen sized bed. She used some more on the bed after she turned down the red satin comforter to expose the red silk sheets she bought. Jack sprinkled the flowers all over, a grin rising to her face. 

            ***

            Riddick groaned and rolled to his left side. The pain he felt was dull, due to the medication but it was undeniably still there. Unable to open his eyes and see his surroundings still, Riddick called for the Doc. The Doc had been summoned many times by Riddick since he woke up a few hours prior. Riddick was a big guy but the pain in the beginning had been brutal and the drugs were a blessing. Riddick clutched the railings of his bed, attempting to pull himself up straight. His vision was slowly but surely returning although Riddick didn't have the nerve to open them and prove Doc right. Or wrong for that matter. The time was a mystery to him but he could feel that it was later in the day. Slowly, with Doc finally in his room, Riddick tried to open one eye. He slid his lid up very slowly the dark comforting to him. At first he thought nothing of it, but in a few seconds of staring at the wall, he realized that all he saw was black. Anger and fear arising together, Riddick turned to the Doc and began to yell, "What the fu --" He stopped to realize that he could see the Doc. Really see him. In color. A smile crept on to his face and he jumped off the bed. 

            "It worked!"

            "Rich, my boy, how does it feel to see colors again?"

            "Doc, it's so refreshing", Riddick said looking around at everything he had missed seeing. The colors he had missed seeing. Riddick's eyes landed on a rose. He drew close to it and picked it up, smelling the sweetness and seeing the true beauty. 

            "So Rich", he said handing Riddick the meds he needed to take with him", whenever you need a refill, come see me. Do not be reckless with these."

            Riddick thanked the Doctor and walked out of the office. The setting sun and all it's splendor almost rendered him paralyzed. It had been so long since he'd seen a color sunset. His mind finally resurfaced and he thought of Jack, his memories of her still in silver color. Turning in the direction of home he headed for his ship to grab a shower. 

            ***

            Jack finished the bedroom and moved into the dining room. She draped the table in a white tablecloth, tilting it so it covered the table in a diamond shape. She sprinkled more petals on the table and took two of the large thick candles and put them in the middle of the table. Walking over to the cabinets, Jack bent down and pulled out her most beautiful white china and set it out along with all the other utensils that needed to be set. Jack dimmed the lights and stood back to admire her scene. It was beautiful. If this wasn't the perfect Valentine's day setting she didn't know what would be. Jack prepared all the things that needed to be cooked and stuck them in the oven. She hurried off into her room to get changed. 

            Already laid out on her bed, Jack's brand new seduction outfit was ready to start working. It was a short, skin tight, red strappy dress. Plain, and yet very sexy. She brushed out her hair and applied some make up. Looking at her barefoot self in the mirror, she smiled. 

            "Perfect", she whispered. Just as Jack was picking up the loose clothing she had thrown on the floor, she heard a knock on her ship door. With her heart in her throat she headed over and pressed the release button. Riddick stood there in his black suit smiling. No sunglasses, Jack noted in the covering darkness. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Riddick was still having trouble seeing her seeing as it was so dark and his ability to see in the dark wasn't exactly what it used to be. Jack flicked on a light and they both gasped.

            "Your eyes!"

            "You're beautiful!"


	13. Steam

            Riddick's eyes grew wide as Jack appeared in the doorway. She had a red dress on. The color made him feel in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled and he glimpsed her beautiful pearly white smile. Amongst all the other beautiful things about her, one thing stood out the most to Riddick. Jack's hair. The last time he'd seen her at the crash, she'd had none. Now her hair was a beautiful golden tan color. The light from overhead was glinting on her, making her curls shine even more. He restrained the sudden urge to just run up to her and run his hands through her hair. She smiled as she came closer and suddenly she gasped.

            "Your eyes!"

            "Your beautiful", he said, barely above a whisper. She blushed immediately and looked down. She came closer to him and he finally gave in to the overpowering pull her hair had on him. He slowly ran one hand through her curls and had his other arm around her waist, hugging her tight. Jack could only stare back into the depths of brown that were staring right back at her. She was in shock. The harsh glint of silver mercury was not greeting her any longer. Now Riddick's eyes were dark brown, and she also had the feeling that he could see color again. His newfound obsession with her hair was one of the giveaways. 

            "Riddick.... What did you do to your eyes?", she questioned slowly.

            "I wanted to see you", he replied, slightly bashed by her reaction.

            "They're beautiful", she whispered and kissed him long and hard. When they were through with their passionate kiss, Jack took Riddick's hand and guided him into the ship. She quickly made her way in first to light the candles. Riddick's reaction was priceless.

            "Wow", he said shockingly. The colors were so much for him to take in, along with the enormous meal Jack had prepared on the table. Jack giggled and guided him to his seat. She sat down across from him and took up her fork, motioning for him to do the same. Riddick needed no encouragement and dove into his meal.

            "Can you see colors now?", Jack asked slowly, still feeling a bit shy about having to ask.

            "Yeah, babe", he answered smiling.

            With little or no conversation to distract them from their meal, they were done incredibly fast. Riddick would not remove his eyes from her fearing that he would lose even one second of truly seeing her. Jack blushed from all his attention but did not mind it one bit. When the meal was through Jack stood and reached out for Riddick's hand. He knew where she was headed so he stopped her for a moment and came around to face her. Suddenly, Riddick leaned down and picked Jack up carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and stepped back, admiring all the candles and rose petals. Jack had put some thought into this and Riddick knew why. He reached behind him and seeming like magic to Jack, pulled out a single long stem red rose. He put it in between his teeth and took off his suit jacket and shirt. Jack sat in amusement and waited for him to come to her. Finally stripped naked Riddick came around the side of the bed, pulled the rose out of his mouth, handed it to Jack, and began to undress her. Once Jack was completely nude like him, Riddick picked her up taking care to glance at every single inch of her body to see her true splendor. Jack clung to Riddick's neck and kissed every part of him she could reach. 

            Riddick carried Jack into the bathroom, pleased to find the tub filled with steaming water and more rose petals. Jack had really thought this one out, he thought. He laid her down into the tub gently and climbed in on top of her. The steaming water splashed over his back making his muscles smoke. Jack turned Riddick over so she was on top of him and sat straddling his chest. She reached for the radio's remote on a shelf behind her and hit play. She had made a special c.d. of old romance songs she loved. The first to come on was "Valentine" by Martina McBride. Putting down the remote, Jack slid down Riddick's chest so she was laying on him.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

            Jack lay and listen to the sound of Riddick breathing, rising and falling on his chest. She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips and would not break for fear of spoiling the moment. 

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

            Riddick kissed Jack's neck and held her tight. "I love you", he whispered in her ear.

            "I love you more", she whispered back.

_All of my life_

I have been waiting for 

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

            Jack straddled Riddick once again and began to pump up and down, splashing in the hot water. Riddick moved his hips with Jack, creating a fluid motion between them. He held onto her hips and guided himself into her. Jack tilted her head back and moaned.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time..._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

            Riddick entered her and they both reached their orgasms together, ears filled with the sound of the music.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

            Jack collapsed once more onto Riddick's chest, breathing heavily. They both waited for their heartbeats to calm together before either of them spoke. The next song came on, "I Swear", by All 4 One. Jack hummed along with the song as her head rest on the massive chest muscle of the man she loved. 

            "Let's go into the bedroom", Riddick's deep voice suddenly said.

            "Okay, babe", Jack replied, voicing no objection. They both got out of the tub and dried themselves off. Jack turned the radio so that the sounds of the slow love melody were heard throughout the entire ship. Riddick took Jack's hand and guided her into the bed. He curled up against her and they fell asleep together, naked under the warm covers basking in each other's love as the song continued.

_And I swear ( I swear) by the moon and the stars in the skies_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

For better or worse, till death do us part 

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

            Imam used his access key and entered Jack's ship, quiet as a whispering wind. He set his bags in the kitchen, eyeing the setup on the table. Imam imagined Jack had a nice young man over for Valentine's Day dinner and just didn't feel like cleaning up, since that _was_ Jack, and went off to bed. He walked in the direction of her bedroom, using the information that Jack had provided about the layout of her ship. He grasped the handle and turned it, all the while hearing the soft romantic music that was playing throughout the ship. Imam opened the door and saw Jack lying in bed, hair all spread out around her and a man curled up against her. It took Imam a moment to realize that the person was Riddick. Imam smirked and closed the door, heading into the kitchen to make himself something to eat and wait for the two sleeping beauties to wake up and get dressed.


	14. Late Night Murders, Early Morning Tea

            Riddick opened his eyes, rubbing his dry throat. He tossed the blanket to the side, slid out from under Jack's arm, and shoved on his pants. A yawn escaped his wide mouth and he stretched before stumbling to the kitchen. He sensed another body present before he actually saw who it was. He slid into the shadows and crept close to the intruder, unable to see his head from underneath his slumped, sleeping shoulders. Riddick was finally behind the man's chair and he brought his fist upon the man's head with an amazing force. The once sleeping form was no unconscious and bleeding. Without looking at the man's face, Riddick threw him over his shoulder and tossed him out of the ship. The man flew into a pole and his body plummeted to the ground below. Riddick slammed the ship door shut, got a drink and went to bed. 

            ***

            Imam slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ship. His vision was slowly growing fuzzy and gray when a sudden light descended upon him. He stared at the spectacle and he became increasingly more aware as the seconds ticked past what the light was. It was an unstoppable force that gripped every part of him. He let his body slowly relax and saw the soft, gentle hands reaching for him. Imam slowly raised once bruised and broken arm and took the hand, his arm suddenly perfect once more. Suddenly, a great weight felt lifted off of him and he smiled. He knew this was going to happen someday. Closing his eyes once more with a smile on his face, Imam followed the gentle hands.

            ***

            The streetlight blinked off in the final second of Imam's life. It turned back on a few minutes later. Back inside Jack's ship, Riddick was already fast asleep, pleased that he had gotten rid of the intruder. The rest of the night went on without interruption.

            ***

            In the morning, Jack awoke to the sound of Riddick's loud snore. She rolled over, giggling to herself and hopped out of bed. She threw on a robe and headed for the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. The remnants from last night's dinner were still scattered about and she smiled once more at the thought of the perfect night they shared. She put on the kettle and made herself some tea. Riddick would want coffee later when he wakes up, she thought. Sipping her tea and reminiscing, she moved to a window in the room. At first she didn't noticed the slumped body under the streetlight. She stared at the other people down the docking street going about their morning duties. After looking down one side, she stared ahead and finally caught sight of the body. Her teacup slipped from her hands and shattered onto the floor. She hurried out the side of the ship and over to the lifeless form. Rolling the body over, dread clouding her stomach, she screamed. 

            Her scream echoed through the early morning sunlight and was heard by all except the one before her whom she wanted to hear it the most.


End file.
